


You Are My Song

by AHappyPup



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Bard!Aelwyn, Drinking under the stars, F/F, Fever Dreams, Gen, Lost siblings, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: Moments of Solace: life in slices.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant & Aelwen Abernant, Aelwen Abernant/Sam Nightingale, Fabian Aramais Secaster & Kristen Applebees, Riz Gukgak & Gorgug Thistlespring
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Sam/Aelwyn 'Sing me a lullaby'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menstruation sucks and Sam just wants a song. (Set in the Bard!Aelwyn Multiclass saga from Compass of the Heart)

"Sing me a lullaby."

"Absolutely not," Aelwyn laughs, brushing a stray hair out of Sam's hair. "I don't sing."

"You're a bard," Sam whines, loosely playing with Aelwyn's fingers. "And I don't feel good, you're supposed to be nice to me."

"A storytelling bard. If you want a song, you're better off with Fig," she reminds softly, readjusting herself to wrap her arms around Sam. Despite having the bloodline of a genie, Sam had unfortunately inherited the humanoid terror of menstruating. Even still, Aelwyn is happy to spend the afternoon cuddled close, occasionally casting prestidigitation to create a heating pad.

"But Fig won't make my headache go away," she mumbles, settling into Aelwyn's arms. "You sing for Adaine."

"Low blow, Nightingale," she teases, "But perhaps I could do a little something for my ailing girlfriend."

"I would be in your deepest debts," she laughs.

"You know it is quite dangerous to be in debt with a wizard."

"Maybe," she says before turning to look up at Aelwyn. "But I know this wizard would accept her payment in kisses."

"You're damn right," Aelwyn smiles as Sam presses a soft kiss on her lips. "Now I thought you wanted a song?"

It's an old song, one her mother used to sing to her and Adaine before. Before their expectations were too much. Before they were tools of research rather than human beings. Maybe it can be their song. A song to their future and joy. A song to sing to their children.

But for now, it's just the two of them in this moment of bliss. And that is enough.


	2. Fabian & Kristen - Delirious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in between episodes 6 and 7 of Sophomore Year, Kristen keeps watch as Fabian talks in a fevered delirium.

His fever continues well into the night. Even with Lesser Restoration and cool cloths that Kristen is able to make with Adaine’s Ray of Frost, it’s clear that Fabian is sick and will need time before he’s ready to go back and fight. She, Riz, and Adaine all agreed to take shifts watching him in the night- even though the actual adults also are nearby- to help keep the fever down as much as they can. 

She’s just sent Adaine out to trance as the pale moonlight seeps through one of the many windows in this extradimensional space. Fabian’s cough threatens to wake him at any moment it seems, so Kristen lays down by him with a hand on his back, creatively casting Shape Water in order to keep the gunk from settling in his chest. 

“Kristen?” he says weakly, staring up at the ceiling.

“Yeah?” she asks, moving swiftly to sit up. “What do you need, dude? I can get you some water or something?”

“I can see them,” he says, a lazy hand pointing up.

“See who? Kalina?” And Kristen’s mind is racing because how can he see Kalina? Is she behind his attack tonight? Is she coming for them all one by one?

But her mind settles when Fabian shakes his head. “My- my brothers and sisters. He- he killed them.”

Kristen puts a hand back on his forehead; he’s still burning. “Who killed them?” she asks, knowing better than to try and bring him out of these thoughts. She’s taken care of enough sick people during her time in the swamps to know if it’s not distressing, it’s better to leave it alone. He;ll come out of it in his own time.

“Whitclaw. Mindflayer. He hurt them.” Her mind briefly wanders to the mindflayer they battled at the beginning of the year, but she was dead now. Maybe he’s dreaming and mixing up people? “Do you think they hate me?”

“Who?” she asks again, gently wiping at his brow.

“Brothers and sisters,” he mumbles, eyes beginning to shut again. 

Kristen shakes her head. She has no actual idea if Fabian’s siblings would hate him or if they’re even real and not a figment of his fevered dreams. But she does know that she could never hate her little brothers, not the way her parents hate her. “They would be proud of how strong their little brother fought and how tough he grew up to be.”

Fabian nods, eyes completely shut, satisfied by the answer. “Maybe I’ll meet them one day.”

Kristen nods again. “One day,” she agrees. “But you need to get better first.”

He smiles. “A Seacaster would never go down to a cold.”

Fabian sleeps soundly for the rest of her shift. Kristen lies next to him drafting note after note on her phone. She misses her brothers, and they deserve to know how much.


	3. Riz & Gorgug - Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gorgug is a little drunk while Riz is a little pillow.

The party is starting to settle down, a bonfire providing light in lieu of the sun going down hours earlier. Riz, despite the alcohol buzzing in his head and the fact that he has been awake for nearly twenty hours straight, is still happily awake watching over his party members. Gorgug, Fabian, and Ragh are laying down, staring up at the endless stars this field provided. Most of the girls are sitting up and playing some sort of card game by the fire, betting gold and chocolates and hair bands among other things. He's smiling looking down at Adaine fast asleep with her head in his lap when Gorgug gets up and saunders over.

"She's out like a light," he comments, taking a spot on the log next to Riz.

"I'm not surprised," Riz says, absentmindedly playing with her hair. "She had two beers tonight."

"That's a lot for her isn't it?" Gorgug asks, leaning back and looking back at the stars.

Riz nods in affirmation, turning his own head up to the stars. They stay like that a long while, happy in the silence of each other's company. 

"What do you think comes after all this?" Gorgug asks a sad slur to his voice. It's in that moment Riz is vaguely aware of the liquor Gorgug has been quietly sipping at and the way he's swaying slightly. It's nothing too bad yet, the bottle only looks about a third empty. But it's something worth keeping an eye on.

"After what? Like life?" 

Gorgug shakes his head. "Nah, we've been there, done that. High school. Like this summer it went too quick and the next will too and then we'll be like real adults after that," he mumbles. "I don't know what I wanna do, but I don't wanna lose you guys either." A tear slips from his eye. "You guys are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Riz feels the pang in his heart as well. It's something he and Adaine had talked about a lot, to the point of panic attacks on both of their ends. But with Gorgug, with Gorgug he doesn't feel like he can say that they'll deal with it another day. It feels real with Gorgug.

So instead, he reaches over squeezing his hand lightly. "I- I don't know. But I know that I like right now. Right now with cheap alcohol and good friends and pretty stars."

Gorgug nods solemnly, eyes beginning to droop. "Pretty good friends and cheap alcohol stars," he slurs.

Riz laughs a little, pulling an arm around him. "That's right." Gorgug's head is on his shoulder and Riz is wondering how he's become the humanoid pillow, but in reality that doesn't matter. 

For tonight, as Gorgug and Adaine doze against him, he's glad to have the friends more than any clue in the world.


	4. Adaine & Aelwyn - When Did You Get So Strong?

"This is bullshit."

Adaine shook her head lightly, rocking her sister gently as they walked. It was a miracle her eyes were even open. They had been ambushed on their way home from the library- possessed barbarians on the bus gave them a run for their money. While they were able to get off the bus with a well timed Misty Step, an arcane trickster amongst their team followed behind, striking Aelwyn down in one hit.

Adaine didn't remember the level she cast Furious Fist, but it was enough to return the one hit knockout. A hasty bandaging job, brought her sister off the brink of death but they needed to get home. Now. 

“Not now, Winnie. Just rest,” she murmured. Aelwyn was light in her arms, far lighter than she had any right to be even with the boost from her spell. 

Adaine felt her sister sigh against her chest. At least she wasn’t resisting. “We’ll be home soon and Kristen can give you a real heal, but I need you to hang on until then, okay?”

Aelwyn nodded, eyes drifting shut. “When did you get so strong?”

Adaine chuckled. “When you weren’t looking.”

“Still bullshit.”

“Whatever you say, sis.”


End file.
